In the past few years and thanks to the appearance of individual work stations and of micro-computers, a large number of non-specialized users have gained access to computers in their most varied forms such as data banks, office automation, expert programming, artificial intelligence. Frequently such access is in the form of an interactive mode wherein the user can enter into a dialogue with the system both at the input and at the output. In this new context, it happens that the user increasingly requires visualized forms that may be changed in order to replay on a screen the amazing diversity of documents present on his desk. Obviously this adaptation must be comparatively easy to carry out by the user and in particular the undesirable constraints resulting from the operational environment application/user to which the sought form shall be related must be avoided or reduced.
The object of the invention is the generation of forms displayed on a screen of a computer system and being inherently autonomous while nevertheless allowing this generation to be of a matching nature (permitting variable routings and modifications) and furthermore being evolutionary depending on the experience of this user (the generation being intended as well for non-specialist users as for expert programmers to whom wide latitude is offered to create forms in their programs).